


The Family: The Rock Of The Family

by flickawhip



Series: The Family [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Carilyn gets to know Freckles.RP Fic.





	The Family: The Rock Of The Family

Carilyn had waited to let the others see to their needs from Freckles. She could wait. She was used to waiting. Sally had needed her, Silvia too... Sarah most of all but then Katrin and Lily-Rose, Sally's own aunts needed her too. Carilyn had become almost a solo figure in their lives. She was Sally's mother but she was also the quiet one, the steady one, the one who pulled them all together. She was used to feeling nothing. Freckles... Freckles made her feel. She had called to Freckles later that night, choosing to invite the girl to her rooms, moving to stroke the girl's cheek softly. 

"Welcome to the family Dear one... how are you settling in?"

Freckles purred softly and lent into Carilyn's touch.

"I'm settling in fine thank you...."

She said softly. 

"So, Lils didn't scare you too much then?"

Carilyn teased. 

"You know she's all bark and no bite."

Freckles giggled.

"No I enjoyed it."

"You do this often then, move in with a family and wind up being loved on by.... everyone?"

Freckles giggled and shook her head. 

"Just us then?"

"Yes."

"Feel like having a little more... company?" 

Freckles mewed and immediately got down on her knees and began to push up Carilyn's skirt kissing her way up her legs as they were exposed to her. Carilyn murred and stroked her cheek. 

"Good girl."

Freckles mewed and kept kissing upwards. Carilyn smiled softly. 

"Hold on Sweetie."

She moved away to settle on a seat, beckoning Freckles to her. 

"Come... continue..." 

Freckles mewed and crawled towards Carilyn. Carilyn smiled, moving to remove what little underwear she had bothered with, wanting the girl closer and faster. Freckles mewed and once she was closer she began softly licking her way up Carilyn's legs. 

"Good girl."

Carilyn smiled, stroking her hair. 

"Do as you wish, just behave well."

Freckles mewed and nodded as she licked higher and higher. Carilyn murred happily. Freckles soon began to lap at Carilyn's pussy. Carilyn soon mewled and came apart.


End file.
